By Invitation Only
by NCISFanatic01
Summary: Following Boxed In S3E12. What if Tony turns down Ziva's offer to make him dinner when he learns everyone but himself had been invited the night before to a dinner party at Ziva's. And what was the reason for her to not invite him. And why is Tim angry about it? Possible pre-slash, no actual mature material. Some language. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Tony just sat there staring at Ziva as the others talked about the dinner she had made for

them the night before. He struggled hard not to let the others see how hurt he was that

she hadn't invited him. However, when he looked into her eyes he allowed the hurt to

show for her. Was he that unwanted that they didn't even wonder why he wasn't there?

Surprisingly Ziva looked away first unable to take the hurt in his eyes. She turns to her

desk to grab her gear and turns back to him seeing him typing away at his keyboard finishing

off his report.

"You ready to go Tony?" Ziva asks hoping to relieve the tension between them.

"Actually, Ziva I think I'll get McGee to take me home. I'm just going to go to bed when I get

there so rain check on the dinner, okay?" Tony replies refusing to look at her.

"Tony? Are you sure?" She asks quietly.

Tony finally looks up at her, the coldness in his eyes causing a shiver to run down her spine.

He couldn't understand what he had done to be left out of he dinner. Especially since even the

Autopsy Gremlin was there. After a moment of staring he looks back at his work.

"I'm sure Agent Da'vid. I'll see you on Monday. I'm going to take the weekend off and hang out

with my friends." With that he prints out his report, stands grabbing his gear and going to the

printer to get the printout. He puts it in the case folder and places it on Gibbs' desk. Gibbs places

his hand on Tony's shoulder to get his attention.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Gibbs asks quietly.

"I'm fine Boss. I'll see you on Monday." With that he pulls away from Gibbs and walks to the

elevator where McGee is waiting for him. McGee places and comforting hand on Tony's

shoulder giving the injured shoulder a gentle squeeze before they got on the elevator. As they

ride down Tim speaks softly.

"Hey, I'm sorry you weren't invited last night. I had wondered why you weren't there. I.."

"Stop...just don't. I get it Probie. I'm the second oldest member of this team but I'm not a

part of it. It's been that way my whole life. It just took 5 years of working here to get it this

time." He sighs and looks at Tim. "It usually only takes 2. I guess I got too comfortable here."

"Tony, no. That's not true. Abby and Gibbs both asked why you weren't there last night. Ziva just

said you were busy and that was it. She wouldn't talk about it." McGee says.

"I wasn't though. I had no clue about the dinner. It was as if she didn't want me there. I get it. It's

done and over with. Move on."

On the ride to Tony's they stayed silent. Tony wasn't even talking as he usually did. He just sat there

leaning his head against the door window. Tim would look at him on occasion but wouldn't say a

word letting Tony just rest until he had to walk up the 3 flights of stairs to his apartment. Tim sighs

wishing he could make Tony feel better.

*********************************break****************************************

When they arrive at Tony's place Tim sees he has dozed off and smiles sadly. Why was it Tony

always hid behind his frat boy image. However, to Tim, right now was handsome and vulnerable.

Of course no one knew his feelings for the senior agent and he planned to keep it that way. But he

was angry for him. Tony had been a friend to Ziva, but after last night he wondered if she was his

friend at all. He sighs again and reaches over gently shaking Tony to wake him up. Tony moans

slight before raising up and opening his eyes. He looks at his Probie and smiles.

"Hey, sorry about that. I guess the pain meds they gave me finally kicked in." Tony says with a

slight slur.

"It's fine Tony, you needed the rest. Let's get you inside. It's a long way up to your apartment and

I know I'll have to drag you myself." He smiles before climbing out from behind the wheel and walks

around to help Tony out of the passenger side. Once the car is locked up and McGee shoulders Tony's

gear they slowly make their way up to Tony's place.

"Tim, thanks for bringing me home. You don't have to stay. I'm sure you have someone better to hang

out with. Abby or maybe Ziva?" Tony says bitterly.

"Tony, I do not have anything else to do and I certainly am not going to visit Ziva. She's angered me

for hurting you."

"Why do you care, Tim? I don't usually have this kind of loyalty out of you. You usually save that for

the boss."

"Tony, I care." His says and thinks to himself `_more than you know`_. "I am here because I want to be.

Now let's get you inside and you can shower while I order some pizza."

Tony smiles at Tim and nods. He was glad that Tim cared. He was secretly excited to know that he

actually did. He'd never tell him that though. He was still in love with Abby last he had heard, so he

knew there was no need to say anything.

"Come on Probie. You Buying? I can get if you can't."

"Nope I got it Tony. You just go on and take a shower."

Tony unlocks the door and makes his way to his bedroom to take his shower. He knew he had to be

careful what he thought around Tim or his body would betray him. He removes the sling and bandages

and grabs some sweats off the end of his bed and goes to take a shower. While he stood under the

spray he allowed his hurt feelings to escape and tears slowly mixed with water.

In the living room Tim is sitting there staring at his phone contemplating calling Ziva. He couldn't

understand why she had not invited him to the team dinner. She wouldn't even say why she hadn't

invited him, just that he was busy. He now knew that Tony wasn't busy and was home alone the night

before and that just bothered him greatly. No one else had ever not included Tony in a team activity

before. Deciding to just wait until later he tosses his phone onto his trench coat in the corner of the

couch and sits back with a sigh. He'll get Tony fed, maybe watch a movie or something and just hang

out with him tonight. Gibbs had called moments earlier, just after he had called the pizza place for

Tony's favorite pizza, telling him to keep an eye on Tony and to make sure he eat and slept. So he

planning to spend the night on the couch to keep his promise to Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**DID NOT POST THIS IN FIRST CHAPTER BUT THIS IS MY STORY THE CHARACTERS**

**AND ORIGINAL PLOT ARE NOT MINE. :( ENJOY.**

The rest of the evening Tim and Tony just enjoyed pizza beer and movies of all kinds.

Both men relaxed in each other's company and soon snuggle down shoulder to shoulder,

heads resting against head along the back of the couch. Soon they were asleep both of

them looking relaxed and at peace.

********************************break***********************************

HOURS PREVIOUS

Back in the squad room Gibbs is staring at Ziva wondering why she was so secretive about

her reasons for not inviting Tony to her dinner. He lifts a finger and points at Ziva then at

the elevator indicating he wanted a private conversation in his 'office'. Both walked in

silence beside each other to the elevator and the moment they were on there Gibbs flipped

the switch to stop it. He turns to Ziva and once again stares into her eyes.

"Okay, talk. Tell my why the hell you didn't invite him? And I don't believe the BS about

him being busy because I happen to know he wasn't." Gibbs asks in frustration.

"I told you why. He was busy. I do not understand what is going on. I was going to make him

dinner tonight to make up for it. He knew that."

"And I just told you, He. Was. Not. BUSY!" Gibbs yells. "Now, why didn't you want him there?"

Ziva just stares into Gibbs' eyes for a long time. She didn't want to tell him why. It was not anyone's

business why she did not invite him there. She looks away refusing to answer the question.

"Fine, AGENT Da'vid. You keep silent and cause a rift in this team and I will not hesitate to remove

you from this team!" Gibbs growls out before flipping the switch setting the elevator in motion once

again. He steps off on the next floor down leaving Ziva by herself as it closes and moves down to the

ground floor.

Gibbs makes his way to Abby's lab to talk to her. Maybe she will know what is going on.

**********************************break*****************************************

Some time later Ziva enters her apartment slamming the door. She was angry and can not seem to

figure out why her father placed her on this mission suddenly. What was the motivation behind his

orders and why she had to betray her friends this way. She opens her laptop and checks her emails

deciding to compose an email to her father. She had to find out why he was making her do this.

***********************************break******************************************

"You have no idea why Ziva didn't invite Tony last night?" Gibbs was asking Abby as they sat in her

office.

"No Gibbs and I feel bad for Tony. He was really hurt when he found out about that dinner party. It's

not like Ziva to not invite him over. She always invites him when we go clubbing why wouldn't she

have him there?" Abby replies in frustration.

They sat there in silence for a little bit. Both of them had their minds on this delemma. Gibbs gets to

his feet and gives Abby a kiss on the forehead before heading out. He would get to the bottom of this.

It may take time. For now he'd head home eat some dinner and maybe work on his boat. He gives a

smile at the thought of sanding away at the boat to relieve some stress.

*************************************break*****************************************

The next morning the sky was overcast allowing little light into Tony's apartment. But still the light

was just enough to cause Tim to wake slowly. He slowly lifts his head and stops at the sight of Tony's

head resting more on his chest instead of his shoulder, his arm around him as if holding him there in

comfort. He frowns as he feels a wetness on his shirt that wasn't there the night before. Had Tony

drooled on him or was it something more serious?

Tim lifts his other hand and gently rooms his fingers through Tony's hair smoothing his hair back from

his face hoping that if he was crying in his sleep he could calm him down. Tony's breath seems to hitch

in his sleep as he begins to stir. Tim slowly lowers his hand back down to his lap to wait and see what

his secret crush would do. Slowly Tony lifts his head and glances at Tim before looking away quickly

wiping his face finding tears there. Shame seems to spur him on to get to his feet quickly and make his

way to the bathroom closing the door softly behind him.

Tony turns and looks into the mirror staring at himself there. He doesn't like the haunted sad look in

his eyes. He wanted badly to stay there where he was when he woke but knew his Probie wouldn't

appreciate his lusting after him. He sighs and goes about his morning routine jumping in the shower

again and getting dressed in jeans and sweatshirt before going back out into the front room to make

his way to the kitchen to make coffee. When he reached his kitchen, he found Tim already brewing

the coffee and making bacon and eggs. Tony watches as Tim moves about his kitchen as if he was

born to be there. He only wished it would be true but knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. Just as

he pushed away from the door frame Tim turns and smiles softly at Tony.

"I hope you don't mind me making myself at home. I figured we could use some good strong coffee

and breakfast."

"No problem McBetty Crocker. It smells wonderful." Tony replies as he enters and sits down at the

small breakfast table in the kitchen. He doesn't see the look on Tim's face after being called yet

another of the many McNicknames Tony gives him.

"Well, I guess I should get going soon. I may be off today but I need to work on my newest novel.

Gotta make sure Agent Tibbs doesn't end up in a prision in some out of the way country." He says

causing Tony to chuckle softly.

"Yeah, um..you are welcome to stay. You could use my desk to work on if you want." Tony says

off handedly trying not to let hope slip into his voice.

"Thanks, but I also need to get back before my sister comes by. She usually pops in just about

lunch time." Tim says as he puts together a bacon egg and toast sandwich and pours a cup of coffee

for Tony. He places the plate in front of Tony and turns to clean up after himself. Tony just sits

there watching him wondering why he was in such a hurry to leave all of a sudden. Maybe he didn't

like waking to Tony snuggled up to him afterall. Tony sighs and takes a long drink of his coffee not

touching his sandwich.

"Something wrong with the sandwich, Tony?" Tim asks as he turns around, cup of coffee in hand.

"No, just need to wake up a bit more before eating anything or I'll have a bought of hearburn when

I'm done." Tony smiles at Tim.

Tim smiles at Tony before turning and pouring out the last of his coffee rinsing out his mug. " I guess

I should head out. You call me if you need anything and Tony?"

"Yeah, Probie?" Tony asks.

"Don't let this thing with Ziva worry you too much. I'm sure she had a really good reason for excluding

you from the dinner. Give her a chance to explain when she can. It could be all a big mix up." Tony

replies.

Tony just nods looking down at his empty coffee mug. He didn't know what else to say about it so he

just didn't say anything. He looks up again after a moment, staring into Tim's green eyes hoping to

find some sign that he cared more than as a friend and colleague. Not really seeing what he was looking

for he looks away.

"Yeah, okay. I'll try not to let Zee-vah get to me. It's not like she is anything more than a friend and

colleague. I'll get over it. I'll be back to my old prankster self by Monday." Tony says with all the

smugness as possible. Tim smiles at this. He knew Tony was pulling up his walls and putting his mask

back in place. He'd be fine.

"Just call me if you want to go clubbing or anything. I know Abs was looking to do something fun this

weekend."

Tony nods and walks with Tim to the front door letting hm out waving goodbye to him as he walks

away. Once Tim is gone Tony turns and goes about cleaning up after their late night movie marathon.

The entire time he was cleaning his mind kept going to the way he woke up. Feeling Tim's fingers

running through his hair felt wonderful to him and he almost wished he had stayed still much longer

than he hand. He really did care a great deal about Tim. He didn't know what his feelings were

exactly. But he did know he liked the feeling.

*****************************Break***********************************

Down in the parking lot, Tim sat there with his hands braced on the steering wheel of his

Porche he head back against the headrest. He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to make

Tony anymore uncomfortable than he already seemed to be. He sighs deeply before starting

his car and heading home. He didn't want to go to his lonely apartment but he knew he had

a book to write and the deadline was coming up for the first few chapters. He pulls out and

heads home.

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I love getting them. My grammar isn't all that great but I**

**will do my best to make sure all words are correctly spelled. **


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT MINE, JUST TAKING THEM OUT TO PLAY...ENJOY.**

The weekend was quiet. Tony kept to himself during much of it. He had no desire

to be around anyone. He was just glad they had not been called out for a case. But

by Sunday evening he was bored with his own company and decided to go over to

visit Gibbs at his home. Knowing the door was always unlocked and open to anyone

he made his way there. It only took him about 20 minutes to get there as he had moved

closer to work which had moved him closer to the boss.

Pulling into Gibbs' driveway he shuts off his car and sits there staring ahead. He forced

his thoughts about Tim to the back of his mind focusing on Ziva and her reasons or rather

non-reasons for not inviting him over to her little dinner party. He sighs before climbing

out of his car and walking with his head down towards the front door. Once there he began

to hesitate going inside. He steps up onto the porch but turns and sits down on the top step

and drops his face into his hands trying hard to not let his emotions run away from him. He

still felt hurt that he had basically been shunned by someone he had thought of as a friend.

Behind him the door opens and Gibbs looks down out his SFA with a frown. Was this thing

with Ziva bothering that much? After watching him for several minutes he steps out and sits

down beside Tony and rests his hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony lifts his head up and looks at

Gibbs sorrow evident in his eyes.

"Tony, what is it about the dinner that has you this hurt? It's as if she kicked your puppy?"

Gibbs said hoping Tony would find a little humor in is words. Unfortunately it didn't do

anything but cause Tony to frown more. Gibbs sighs softly and gently slaps the back of his

head causing a small smile to appear on Tony's face, though it did not reach his eyes.

"Boss, I just still can't get why she didn't invite me? Had I not changed my mind she was

going to invite me over Thursday night. So why not Wednesday when everyone else was there?"

"I asked her why you hadn't been invited. She wouldn't tell me. She just kept looking everywhere

but at me. I have a feeling there is more than her just not wanting you there."

"Maybe Mossad has something to do with it. She hasn't been with us long. Maybe she was placed

here for a reason." Tony said softly, not really wanting to believe it was that simple.

"Well I'm going to call her to come over later, maybe you can talk to her then."

"No boss. I'm not ready to face her one on one. Let's let it play out and see what is going on. I

believe dear old dad has his hand in this."

Gibbs only smiles glad Tony is using his mind to work it out. He stands and offers Tony a hand

up.

"Let's get some chinese take out and work on the boat for a bit. Maybe that will help ya to settle

down a bit before we head in to work tomorrow."

"Sure boss. Though I may just watch you work if that's okay. I'm not a boat man." Tony smiles

at Gibbs before walking inside ahead of him pulling out his cell to call the Chinese place ot far

away from Gibbs' home. The rest of the evening they spend in companionable conversation

staying clear of the topic of Ziva.

******************************break**********************************

Monday morning found the entire MCRT team sitting at their desks working on cold cases.

Each agent had their heads down reading over their files keeping themselves busy and quiet.

Gibbs takes a moment to study each of his agents. Tony was unusually deligent in his work,

keeping his head down and his usual antics to an all time low. This thing with Ziva taking

away his need to be light hearted. He glances at Ziva seeing that she was also working hard

though on occasion she would look up at Tony and sigh. It was as if she was waring with

herself over her actions last week but unsure what to do about it. Gibbs shakes his head then

glances over at his youngest agent. Tim, as usually had his nose glued to the monitor, however,

with closer inspection you could see Tim glance over at Tony, his eyes showing something he

wasn't sure he was truly seeing.

_Hmmmm_...Gibbs thought. _That's interesting. I wonder if Tony knows how Tim feels._

Gibbs tosses his empty coffee cup into the trash can and stands.

"Coffee run. I'll be back in 10. Try not to distroy the squad room while I am gone."

As he walked towards the elevator he heard 3 snickers that made him smile. At least he know

things would be okay eventually. He just wished he knew what Eli Da'vid wanted his daughter

to do to Tony. Maybe he should take it to the director. Maybe Jenny would know something

about it.

*****************************break************************************

Tony sits back in his chair and glances over at Ziva, a frown on his face. He was more

curious and hurt at this point. It had been four days since he last spoke to her and at this

point he just wanted to know why her father had her doing this. He finally decided to

find out just what.

He gets to his feet and walks over to Ziva's desk and stands before her waiting for her

to look up. It only took a moment before she finally sighs and looks up at Tony, her

eyes showing her weariness.

"What, Tony?" She asks irritably.

"I would like a word with you Officer Da'vid. Please follow me." Tony turns and walks

towards the hall towards interragation knowing she will follow. He opens the door and

walks in glad for once there wasn't anyone in the observation room. He turns and sits

in one of the chairs and glances up as Ziva enters and slams the door shut.

"What do you want DiNozzo? I have a lot of work to do." Ziva growls at Tony.

"What I want is to know what your father wants you to do, that's making you act this

way towards me. If your father is wanting you to do something you don't wish to do,

then tell us and we can protect you." Tony said with sincerity.

Ziva just stares at him a long moment contemplating whether she should say anything

or not. She begins pacing around the small room working out what she was going to

say. Finally she spins around and slams her hands into the table in front of Tony.

"I do not know what it is you are talking about, DiNozzo. I did not invite you because

I did not want you there. Why can't you just accept that not everyone wants you around.

It's not like anyone else really wanted you there. They are just being nice to you because

they have to work with you."

Tony stares at her knowing it's not true. He and the rest of the team were a family. It was

just Ziva that did not seem to want him there. He gets to his feet and stares into her eyes

for a long time before turning away.

"I will tell Gibbs to put me with McGee from now on. I see now that you just don't wish

to be friends. I get it. Good day, Officer Da'vid."

With that he leaves the room. Ziva grabs a chair and throws it against the wall before she

leaves the room swearing under her breath in Hebrew.

Moments after Tony returns to his desk, Ziva also returns. The tension in the bullpen was

thick by the time that Gibbs returns. He glances between his agents and sighs.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?"

Everyone looked at him but no one said a word.

"DiNozzo, my office. NOW!" He turns and goes back to the elevator and punches the

down button. The doors open and he steps in followed seconds later by DiNozzo. Gibbs

punches the emergency stop button the moment the elevator starts to move. He turns to

he SFA and stares into his eyes. He can see the hurt and devistation in his eyes.

"You talked to her while I was gone?" Tony nods looking down. "I take it the conversation

didn't go well?"

"Nope. Seems according to her, I was not wanted there. She also informed me that nobody

really wanted me there. But I am sure she wasn't telling the truth, right?" He looks up finally

into Gibbs' eyes, his insecurities showing for the first time in years.

"No, Tony. We all asked her why you hadn't been there. We did miss you not being there."

"Yeah. Okay. I just don't understand what I did to make her hate me so much. I didn't see

this coming at all."

"Remember, she may not be saying it. But her father has something to do with this. We all

know this. Just don't let this get to you. I need you sharp for when we get our next case."

"Sure boss. I'll be okay. When the time comes I'll be ready to do my job. Just, don't put me

with her for the time being, okay? Put me with Probie."

Gibbs smiles at this. He knew McGee will enjoy that. He reaches up as if to smack the back

of Tony's head but rests it there instead, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Adda boy DiNozzo."

Tony chuckles and steps out when the elevator doors open to let them back out. The rest

of the day went by quietly while they each worked on cold cases.

**Sorry it was so long in coming. I had a family trip then just a lot of stuff going on here at home.****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT MINE, JUST TAKING THEM OUT TO PLAY...ENJOY.**

Over the next several days, the bullpen remain unusually quiet. Tony kept to himself

most of the time. Tim had remained dilegent in being Tony's friend and comfidant while

Ziva continued to ignore Tony as much as cases would allow.

As they worked cases, Ziva grew increasingly quiet and moody. Tony continued to partner

up with McGee while Gibbs partnered most of the time with Ziva. For the most part it was

what was working. But Gibbs could see that the tension between Ziva and Tony was getting

worse.

2 weeks passed before it all came to a head. The team had just finished up another rough case.

Naval children were being kidnapped. Took them several days but they finally found the perp

and the children. They were a bit roughed up but otherwise okay.

The team sat at their desks filling out reports to be approved and soon they were complete and

ready for the weekend. Abby comes into the bullpen with Jimmy behind her as they join the

group there.

"Hey, let's go for drinks." Abby says.

"Abbs, it may be Friday but we are on call this weekend. Can't go out and drink too much

tonight." Gibbs announces.

Everyone groans having forgotten they were on call. Tony looks around and gets an idea.

"Everyone, my house 8pm. I'll make lasagna, salad and garlic bread. Someone bring the

wine or whatever other drinks you want." He looks at Ziva and smiles at her. "You too, Ziva."

Ziva's head snaps up at the invitation, surprise written all over her face. She looks at the others

who were all looking at her with smiles on their faces, though none really seemed to smile to their

eyes.

"I...thank you DiNozzo, but I have better things to do then have dinner with you." She says with

a slight sneer. She knew it was the wrong thng to say the moment she said it because Abby walked

up to her and gets into her personal space.

"What the hell is your problem, Da'vid? Tony invited you to dinner out of the kindness of his heart.

Why are you doing this to him?" Abby is practically yelling by the end.

"Abby, it's okay. Really. I offered, but it is up to her if she wishes to come. It's not worth the tension

that is being created in here." Tony says softly to her, trying to calm her down.

Ziva looks at Tony, seeing his isn't mad or upset with her. She misses him greatly but her father wants

him broken. She still had no real clue to why he wanted her to do this.

"Ziva," Gibbs starts, "Why don't you come? Tony's lasagna is rather tasty. You might enjoy yourself."

"I'm busy tonight. Really. But I do appreciate the invitation to your dinner. I...I'm sorry for not offering

the same to you, Tony." Ziva says as her head hangs to her chest. Before anyone can say another word

to her she grabs her bag and runs to the stairs to get away from them.

Gibbs watches his second daughter run away. His heart broke for her. He wanted to know what Eli

was trying to do. Maybe it's time to talk to the director of Mossad. He looks at the others and sends

them home, telling Tony he'd be there as soon as he could.

The rest of the team headed out to get ready for dinner at Tony's. Tim stops Tony before getting on

the elevator to leave and pulls him aside. He gives Tony a smile.

"You did good Tony. I was hoping she would come, but apparently she is still having problems. It's

not you. I can see it in her eyes, she wanted to come."

"I know, Tim. I just wish she'd trust us enough to ask for help. I can tell she doesn't want to do what

her father has her doing. I just wish she'd have faith that we can protect her."

"Yeah. But until Gibbs can talk to the director, there is little we can do for her. Come on, let's go. I'll

come help you with dinner. I can make a mean salad and bread isn't too hard either. "

Tony's smile lit up the room. Tim loves making him smile. It's the only time his mask slips and shows

the real Anthony DiNozzo. He only wished Tony loved him as he loves Tony.

"Come on then probie. Let's go get our Italian on." Tim chuckles and pats Tony's back.

"Sure Tony, I'd love to get some Italian on." He winks at Tony and enters the elevator leaving Tony to

stare after him. _Did he just wink and make a sexual inuendo? _Tony asks himself before he follows

Tim into the elevator that takes them down to the parking garage.

******************************break*************************************

A few hours later Tony and Tim have the finishing touches on dinner when Abby and Jimmy

arrive. Both carry bottles of wine to the kitchen to be chilled and greet the chefs.

"Tony!" Abby gives him a hug then turns to Tim."Timmy!" She gives him a hug as well.

"When did you get here Tim?"

"I..I came over with Tony. I offered to help him get dinner ready for everyone. Where's Gibbs?"

"He's still at HQ. Said he'd be here soon."

"He gremlin, Ducky not coming?" Tony asks Jimmy as he pats his back.

"He said to send you his reguards. His mother is a bit under the weather and he didn't wish to

leave her home alone tonight and her nurse couldn't stay late tonight." Jimmy replies.

"Oh well, that's too bad. Well everyone grab a drink. Mini bar in the corner, colas water and juices

in the fridge. Just help yourselves." Tony turns back to the stove to check on the lasagna. Tim's eyes

follow his movements and Jimmy looks at Abby and they smile at each other before going to the other

room to talk.

"Abby, is it my imagination or was Tim checking Tony out?" Jimmy asks as he pours hiimself a club soda.

"Oh, Jimmy boy, I do believe our McGeek has it for our Frat boy bad." Abby says with a smirk.

"You know? How long?" Jimmy asks quietly.

"Timmy told me a few years ago that he is bi and that Tony makes his knees go weak everytime he

smiles at him. I think it's sweet." replies just as quietly.

"It doesn't bother you? I mean you two did date for a while." Jimmy asks.

"Heck no. I knew I wasn't the one for Tim and he knew it too. We just had fun for a while. We are more

like best friends or even siblings now. And that's what we like." Abby says.

Jimmy smiles at Abby and starts to say something else when the front door opens and Gibbs comes in. He

gives Abby and Jimmy a nod in greeting before going into the kitchen to speak to Tony.

"Tim, can I speak with Tony a moment?" Gibbs asks.

"Sure, boss. I'll go into the other room and talk to the others. Bread's ready to go in Tony." Tim tells Tony.

"Thanks Probie." Tony answers and watches Tim as he leaves.

"You know, you should tell him how you feel." Gibbs says softly so only Tony hears him.

"What? I don't know what you mean." Tony says as he turns around to put the bread into the oven and

pulls out the pan of lasagna.

"Please. I just saw your staring at his ass. Everyone can see it. But the two of you don't see what we do."

Gibbs says, then chuckles. "That man out there watches you when you don't even know it. I've seen him

do it for the last few weeks. It's a wonder he got his work done as well as he does."

"Oh please. I'm so not even in his league. He's so smart, talented, beautiful. Whay would he want a hard

ass cop like me?" Tony says as he stares at the wall behind the stove.

"Tony, I honestly believe he does care a great deal about you. But he's afraid he's not good enough for you.

He thinks you would never want him. I see it in his eyes." Gibbs says.

"Well, with your rules it doesn't matter anyways. Besides with DADT we'd end up jobless if someone found

out." Tony sighs before he steps out of the kitchen. "Tim, bread will be ready to come out in 5 minutes I'm

going to go get cleaned up."

"I'll take care of it Tony. Don't worry." Tim calls back. His eyes follow Tony until he disappears into his

bedroom. Tim sighs before he enters to kitchen to gather up dishes and flatware to set on the counter to

make it easy to make dinner buffet style. He stops and leans against the counter and sighs.

"You two are the most stubborn of men I know." Gibbs says startling Tim.

"Oh, hey boss. What do you mean?" Tim asks with confussion in his eyes.

"You and Tony. You two are so blind and stubborn and it's getting more and more obvious that you two

want each other." Gibbs comments as he takes a drink of his beer.

"Boss, it doesn't matter anyways. Rule 12. I won't break one of your rules." Tim says. "And neither will

he."

"Stubborn" Gibbs growls. "If I thought the two of you could keep it out of the workplace I would ammend

it for you two. You both deserve to be happy. If it's with each other, I will not stop you. But I won't let you

partner in the field."

"Boss, it's okay. Really. I'd rather just remain friends. I don't think I can risk my heart getting broken

if he desides that he doesn't want a relationship long term. And that's what I want more than anything

else in this world."

Gibbs stares at Tim for a long time. He didn't realize just how much drama was going on around him.

He has one agent who is trying to break one agent and two others who are in love but won't act on it.

He sighs and speaks again, softly.

"Tim, forget rule 12 for a moment. If it wasn't in the way would you go to him and tell him how you

feel?"

"I..I don't know Gibbs. I honestly don't know. I want to, but it really doesn't matter. I refuse to open

up that pandora's box. It's safer to just remain friends. At least I can be near him and he not be disgusted

by me." Tim turns and pulls the bread out and sets it beside the pan of lasagna just as Tony comes out

of his room and enters the kitchen. Tony stops and looks at them a moment a frown on his face.

"Everything okay in here?" Tony asks.

"Yup. Just got the bread out. I think we are ready to eat." Tim says with a smile on his face.

Tony smiles in return before turning and calling out to the others.

"Dinners up, grab a plate and serve yourself. Buffet style tonight."

Gibbs just shakes his head knowing he had no chance to say more about the two of them. Deciding to

let it go for now he would enjoy the evening with his team. Well most of his team. He would get Ziva

to open up about this issue sooner or later. He just had to find a way around that wall she's built up.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT MINE, JUST TAKING THEM OUT TO PLAY...ENJOY.**

The next few days were quiet. No cases, no major drama. Tony was even unually

quiet. He never looked at Ziva and only spoke when spoken to. Tim looked over

at Tony every so often concern clearly evident in his eyes. He, however, didn't say

anything to Tony, knowing he'd get nowhere with him.

A week later, Gibbs had gotten quite tired of a quiet Tony and decided to confront

him head on.

"DiNozzo, you're with me. McGee, keep working on that cold case. Maybe you will

find something Tony and I couldn't. Da'vid, take your lunch and McGee go get yours

when she returns. Anything comes up call me on my cell." He jerks his head towards

the elevator before heading there himself. Tony follows behind quietly. Once inside the

elevator moves a second before Gibbs flips the emergency stop switch.

"DiNozzo, what's going on with you?" Gibbs asks quietly, his eyes searching Tony's.

"I don't know what you mean boss. Everything is fine as far as I know." Tony replies.

Gibbs shakes his head and huffs. He knew it was a lie because Tony couldn't seem to

really look him in the eye.

"Try again. I want to know if you and Ziva are ever going to get pass this issue she has

with you. And what about Tim? He's really concerned about you."

"I can't do anything about Ziva. It's her choice to act this way. I'm just obliging her. As

far as Tim goes, I don't have any idea what is up with him. He's a worrier. I have tried

to assure him I'm fine."

"Tony, he cares a great deal about you."

"I know. I can't.. I'm not.." Tony can't seem to get his thoughts straight where McGee

is concerned.

Gibbs looks away, trying to get in his head what he wants to say to Tony. When he

looks back at Tony he nods. Gibbs steps up and gives Tony a not so hard head slap.

"Forget rule 12."

"Boss?" Tony looks at him confused as he rubs the back of his head.

"Forget rule 12. It's not a set in stone rule, and I can't stand to watch the two of you

watching each other with all that longing and sadness. You two are like an oposites

attract kind of thing." Gibbs says.

Tony blushes at Gibbs' words. Could he truly be able to get with Tim? He has been

half in love since the day they met 2 years ago. But he just wasn't sure if he was

good enough for him. He was used goods and just wasn't sure he could put his

issues off on Tim.

"Boss, I..I can't. I can't put my issues off on Tim. He's such an innocent that he

doesn't disserve my life." Tony reaches over and flips the switch back on.

"Tony? What are you talking about?" Gibbs asks in confusion.

"Forget it Boss. It's nothing to worry about, all in the past." Tony says just

before the doors open and he steps back out into the bullpen. He refused

to talk about his past and how it could affect his and Tim's friendship if they

took it to the next step.

Gibbs lets the doors close and pushes the button that takes him to autopsy. He

needed his old friends advice concerning his boys. He was not going to let them

keep themselves from being happy. Nor was he going to let whatever scheme

Eli Da'vid was playing and drag his daughter into it.

*********break*******

Back in the bullpen, Tony is settling back at his desk and sighs deeply. Why

wouldn't Gibbs just let it rest? There was no way he'd subject Tim to his life.

He glances over at Tim, studying him a moment. He can never get enough

of looking at Tim. His heart would race everytime he smiled. Tony sighs again

and looks back at his computer monitor. He had to get his mind off Tim and

back to work.

Tim glances up just as Tony looks away and smiles sadly. Yeah, Tony had him

worried. But he knew that Tony would come to him or Gibbs when he was

ready to get off his mind what's bothered him for the last week or so. He

turns his eyes to Ziva and frowns as she glances at Tony with a sad look about

her. Time frowns slightly at what he felt he saw on her face. He gets to his

feet and crosses over to stand in front of Ziva's desk. She looks up at Tim

curiously.

"Is there something I can do for you, McGee?" Ziva asks.

"Yes, will you please come with me? I need to speak with you for a moment."

He says as he juts his chin towards the elevator.

"Ah, sure. Maybe we can go get lunch for everyone?" Ziva said hesitantly.

"Sure." Tim looks over at Tony. "Hey Tony, Ziva and I are going to get some

lunch for everyone. Chinese okay with you?" Tim asks.

"Sure McGee. Need some funds?" Tony asks.

"Nope, it's on me today. We'll be back in an hour okay?" Time says.

"Sure. Enjoy your lunch. You too Officer Da'vid." Tony says as he glances over

at Ziva with a shy smile.

"Thanks T-Agent DiNozzo." Ziva stumbles over her words before turning away

and heading to the elevator with Tim. Tony watches them leave before sighing

for the umpteenth time that morning.

Once outside and into Tim's car, they head off towards the closest Chinese restaurant.

By the time they reached the restaurant, tension in the car was thick. Tim turns off the

car but doesn't get out. Ziva starts to open her door but Tim reaches out and grabs her

hand. Ziva looks at Tim a frown on her face.

"Tim? What is it?" She asks quietly.

"Why are you doing this to Tony? Who is doing this to you? Is it your father?" Tim asks

as he looks into her eyes.

"No..I...what does it matter? Tony hates me now anyway. No matter what happens now or

in the future, he will never trust me again." Ziva says as she looks away, her right hand

moving up to wipe at her eyes.

"Ziva, that's not true. He still cares and is worried about you. We all are. You know you can

trust us to help you. Will you please let us help you?" Tim pleads softly to her.

"Tim, I don't know how? I fear what my father will do to me if I do not do this." Ziva cries.

"So it is your father doing this. Why is he making you do this?" Tim asks quietly.

"As punishment for killing Ari!" She screams before breaking down into a body shaking

sob.

Tim slides over and wraps his arms around her holding her as she allows her pain and

anguish out. He whispers gentle words to Ziva to help calm her down. At least she had

let him know what was going on and be able to help her.

"You need to tell Gibbs. He will know what to do." Tim says softly.

"I..I'm not sure he can. Father has the director watching me. Making sure I keep myself

away from Tony. I'm not sure what Tony has done, but it must be bad for father to want

to hurt him in every way."

"Ziva, what does your father want you to do besides alienating Tony?" Tim asks.

"I..he..wants me to ruin Tony. Cause him to lose the trust of those around him to the point

that he leaves or is fired from the agency. I do not want to do that to him. He was my friend

and I want my friend back." Ziva says into his shoulder as Tim continues to hold her.

"Let's talk to Gibbs. He'll be able to help you. Maybe get help and keep you safe from your

father."

Ziva shakes her head. She knew she would not be able to get away from her father unless she

denounced her heritage, and she wsn't sure she was ready to do that at this time. Her stay in

America depended on how well she cooperated with the director and her father. She sighs

and pulls away from Tim wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Time hands her a tissue from the

glove box and sits back behind the wheel. He gives her a gentle smile before he slips out

of the car. Before closing the door he looks back at her.

"Stay put I'll get lunch and we can all eat together in the conference room. Maybe between

the four of us, we can figure out what to do." Tim says.

Ziva nods and watches as Tim heads inside to place the to go order for the team, Abby, Ducky

and Palmer. Maybe between the 7 of them they can work this out and get MCRT back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOT MINE, JUST TAKING THEM OUT TO PLAY...ENJOY.**

Down in autopsy, Ducky and Palmer were just putting away their most

recent guest as Gibbs steps into the room.

"Ah, Jethro. What may we do for you this fine hour?" Ducky asks.

"Palmer, can ya give me and Duck and moment to speak in private?"  
Gibbs asks Palmer quietly.

"Certainly Agent Gibbs. I'll go take these tissue samples to Abby."

He gives them a tentative smile before picking up the 3 jars and makes

his way to the door.

"Palmer, once you go there, take Abbs upstairs and wait for us in the

bullpen, okay?" Gibbs asks.

"Sure thing, Agent Gibbs. I'll do that." Palmer replies before entering

the elevator.

Gibbs smiles and turns to Ducky. Ducky sees the smile and wonders

just what has transpired since early this morning.

"Jethro, what's going on? You were being, shall I say it? Kind to the

poor boy. I don't think he will know how to take it." Gibbs laughs at

this.

"Well Duck. He's been here long enough to know that my bark can be

much worse than my bite. But he's part of the team and he deserves

respect, even from me on occasion." Gibbs shakes his head. "However,

this is about Tony and Tim."

"Now I really am intrigued. So what have our boys done this time?" Ducky

asks humor evident in his voice.

"It's not what they've done Duck. It's what they aren't doing that has me

worried. How can I make them see that I don't give a damn about rule 12

anymore?" Gibbs asks as he looks into Ducky's eyes.

Ducky studies his friend a moment before sighing. He knew this was coming.

He wasn't blind to the looks that the two younger agents gave each other when

they thought no one was looking. How was he suppose to help those boys when

he wasn't sure how to. He moves over to his desk and settles down pulling over

a seat for Gibbs to take. Once they are both settled Ducky speaks.

"Maybe telling them both at the same time and then head slap them might work."  
Ducky said amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's really worked so far. Head slaps seems to not work nearly as well as

they use to." Gibbs smiles and shakes his head. "Ducky, are you free right now to

come up and have lunch with the rest of us. There has been a... development with

this issues between Ziva and Tony. Somehow, and I'm not sure how, Tim has gotten

her to talk. Now she's wanting to talk with the rest of us. So I am going to get every

body up to a converence room for lunch and get it out in the open and work on a

plan."

"Spendid, and yes I and Mr. Palmer are free to eat with the rest of you."

They both stand and as Ducky grabs his suit coat they move towards the elevator

to get to the third floor where the rest were meeting them.

***break***

Ziva and Tim return about half an hour later with several take out bags from the

chineese restaurant just off the naval base. As they ride up to the 3rd floor Ziva

grows nervous. Tim sees this and takes her bags and sets them down on the floor

beside the two bags he was carrying, hits the emergency button on the panel, and

takes Ziva into his arms. At first Ziva struggles to get away but soon relaxes into

his arms and begins to cry. Tim holds her speaking softly to her until she calms

down and pulls away from Tim to dry her tears and smile shyly.

"Better now?" Tim asks softly.

"Yes. I am fine McGee. Thank you for helping me." Ziva replies as she starts up

the elevator that soon opens to the ring floor.

The both pick up the bags and step out going to where everyone was waiting

for them. Gibbs smiles at Ziva and takes the bags and tilts his head indicating that

they all should follow him.

"Seems the lunch is heading to a converence room. Let's follow along my dears."  
Ducky says as he too heads in that direction. The rest of them follow behind like

a row full of Ducklings.

Inside the room Gibbs has already set out 7 plates and napkins. He sets out 7

bottles of water and starts serving up food from the containers he has with him.

Tim joins him and also helps serving up lunch and everyone settles in to eat. Not

much was said for about 20 minutes as everyone concentrated on their meal. Gibbs

looks around seeing how everyone sat down. Ziva on one end near Ducky and Tim

Tony up on his end between Abby and Palmer. Gibbs sighs and decides now is a

good time to start.

"I decided we needed a team meeting today. There are several issues that are really

beginning to affect our work atmosphere and today it ends. First things first. Rule

12 is off the books. I will work to modify it but as of right now, it's gone. All I ask

is that you keep your relationships out of the pullpen and field." He says as he looks

first at Tony then and Tim.

Tony looks up at Tim his eyes bugging out as Tim also looks at Tony a look of

sadness crosses his eyes knowing that look and wishing it wasn't there. But he

smiles at Tony and winks before going back to eating on his meal. Gibbs just

chuckles then looks down the table at Ziva, who has been just picking at her food

for the most part.

"Ziva, Tim gave me a call while you two were out. Care to share what you shared

with Tim?" Gibbs asks gently.

"I...I don't know." Ziva mumbles as she sets her chopsticks down and stares at the

table.

"Ziva, you can. Nobody here is going to judge you. We want to help you." Ducky

says softly as he pats her hand gently.

Ziva lifts her face to look first at Ducky then down the table to look into Tony's eyes.

Suddenly she just couldn't keep it in and the story flowed from her almost as fast as

the tears slipping down her face. She never once took her eyes off Tony as she told

her story. She also told them how the Director Shepard was her father's eyes and ears

while she was here and was forced to actually live with her because of it. She was

afraid of what will happen to her if she told and now knew that they had her back.

As she got to the end of story she stood and walked over to where Tony is sitting

and turns his chair around and kneels before him and takes his hands in hers. She

looks up into his eyes and speaks from her heart.

"Tony, I am so sorry for all that I have done to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you

at all. You are like an older brother to me. Much more of a brother then Ari ever was.

I hate myself for what I have been doing and I know I don't deserve it, but I pray

that one day you will forgive me. I miss you, my dear friend and I want to be a

part of this 'family' we have here. And as long as you hate me, I'll never truly be

a part of it." She declares to him with all the sincerity she in her heart.

Tony stares down at her for a long time just studying her face for the truth. Just

as Ziva thought he wasn't going to say or do anything, he pulls his hands from hers

but instead of pulling away as Ziva thought but he gently takes her face into his

hands and gently wipes the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Zee-vah...my sweet little sister. I knew something was wrong, but you wouldn't

talk to us so I just stepped back. I don't hate you. I never hated you. I was sad and

hurt that you would treat me that way. I was confused by how you were acting.

But now we know. I know. We'll protect you and stop your father." Tony says before

pulling Ziva into his arms and holds her while she cries.

"I am so sorry, Tony. I never wanted it. I never understood why he is doing this. I

just wanted to be a part of a family. Never wanted this."

"Shhh...it's okay. Just calm yourself my sister. We will fix this." Tony says as he

looks around at the rest of the team. They were all smiling and nodding letting him

know that they were behind them on this. He smiles at them before bending his

head kissing the top of her head softly.

Gibbs stands and waves them all out. They quickly gathered up the last of the food

containers and bagged it all before heading out. Gibbs steps over to Ziva and Tony

and gently kisses her head and head slaps Tony softly.

"Attah Boy. You did good." He says softly before he too left the room. Now that

Ziva's issues were being worked on, it was time to get Tim and Tony to get their

shit together and maybe they'd all be happy.


End file.
